


The Strategist’s Union

by KeithTheWriter



Series: Loki/Kiran Drabbles [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Loki Being Herself, Male Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Non Reader-Insert, Rarepair, Short & Sweet (Maybe), Socially Awkward Kiran, mature themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: Some time after Summoning Loki from his divine “Weapon”, Kiran seeks to ease some tension between them.It results in a quite fortuitous ending for them both (depending on the perspective)





	The Strategist’s Union

**Author's Note:**

> (IMPORTANT NOTICE: AS STATED IN THE TAGS, MY LOKI/KIRAN DRABBLES (THIS ONE INCLUDED), ARE NOT WRITTING FROM A READER-INSERT MINDSET, AS KIRAN WAS NAMED SPECIFICALLY BY NINTENDO SO I TREAT HIM AS HIS OWN CHARACTER IN THIS UNIVERSE) 
> 
>  
> 
> Personal storytime: I’ve been playing FEH for quite some time now. Ever since Loki was added, I noticed her not so subtle advances toward the protagonist (AKA Kiran)
> 
> This was a long time coming from me tbh, but I had things I written wanted first

For Kiran, he had an easy job generally as a member of the Order of Heroes. Generally keeping back from the castle(s) the order ran and summoning forth heroes from alternate realms. During his travels he came across a few odd characters, in particular the fire kingdom of Muspell. They were led by a giant red headed firecracker calling himself Surtr, named after some ancient deity or another. Once he and his fellow heroes defeated Surtr within a short time period using their accumulated heroes, his faction was able to be summoned from some divergent timeline, most intriguingly to Kiran himself, was Loki, Surtr’s charismatic and forthright tactician (A positon Kiran holds in the Order that took down her leader). Even when being transported between realms by the divine weapon the Summoner wielded, she had the same breathy, calm voice as ever. Kiran remembers the exact words she said upon appearing in the summoning room:

“...To think you’d try and make me yours...what a scamp you are...”

While she was always like this, even as his apparent opposition at one time, these words struck Kiran in a way he couldn’t fully describe. The words bore a hole into his skull (that, along with Henry with his odd fascination with death and whatnot). After some awkward encounters before missions, Kiran decided to personally see to end the tension himself, by talking to the seductress on his terms, by...awkwardly wandering into her personal quarters during the time he had without someone trying to destroy him and everyone he knows.

As far as Kiran’s limited experience with women on a social stand, Loki’s quarters seemed like some bright, albeit imposing purgatory, with many Muspell themed decorations colored brightly in her favorite color (which was a bright pink, much like her hair). The entirety was caked in the smell of her personal perfume, seemingly recently used as it almost choked Kiran with every breath. Loki herself wasn’t in her own quarters, so Kiran awkwardly sat on her pristine bed, attempting to not get any traces of his slightly dirty robe left on her personal affects.

Mere minutes of awkward silence later, Kiran heard some cheerful humming and light footsteps gaining volume over time. Like the brave hero he believed himself to aspire to be, he...hid under Loki’s blanket like a child. Loki hummed to herself happily, before slowly opening the “door” and trotting in...and spotting the obvious lump on her bed. She smirked to herself, seemingly knowing the perpetrator whom made their way into her “Little slice of heaven”. 

“Oh dearie me. It seems someone is trying to take advantage of me when I’m oh so defenseless...if only some big, brave hero were here to save me...”

Kiran, almost instinctively, leapt from his poor hiding place, causing the blanket to curiously float daintily back to its position. Kiran gulped slightly at the much more domineering woman before him.

“Oh...Uh, greetings Loki! Apologies, it seems I...somehow found myself here, seems my Divine Weapon must be on the fritz.”

Loki smiled as devilishly as ever, and walked slowly towards Kiran, keeping her..”assets” in clear view

“Poor, poor boy. Seems you DO have a cute little crush on me after all. I’m glad all my time with you didn’t go to waste after all...”

She gently placed her manicured hand on Kiran’s shoulder upon being dangerously close. Kiran tried backing away slightly, his face darkening a deep red

“Don’t worry, baby, just tell me everything on your mind right now...I’ve been told I’m a great listener...”

Kiran coughed silently, before gently motioning Loki to step a bit back, which she did diligently.

“Listen...Loki. This may a be rather odd way of asking this...but I wanted to clear the air between us. I noticed you’ve been rather...forward about your feelings towards me and whatnot...I wondered for some time if they held any actual merit...awkward as it may seem...”

Loki smirked wickedly, before kneeling to match Kiran’s seated positon on

“Of course my words hold “Merit”, darling Summoner, im not the kind of girl to play around...if I want something, I go and take it. Of course...I’m also a patient little misses for things I REALLY want...present company especially...”

“You...want me? I think that could intrude on our current relationship, specifically whenever I need to give orders to you and the other Heroes...no offense...”

Loki fake pouted, before returning to her default as ever smirk

“You sly boy, there’s nothing wrong with expressing oneself physically off of the dirty, dirty battlefields that surround us. Besides, who says the others need to know, I’m fine with being your dirty little secret...plus, you know I’m amazing at taking any and ALL orders from handsome figures like yourself...”

Kiran weighed his possible outs at that moment, which included

1\. Running out, tail firmly between his legs (which would only increase her teases from then on.  
2\. Going mostly along with it, and possibly being lulled into some kind of secret plan of hers, as she isn’t exactly as dim as she acts  
3\. Taking it as far as possible, and appeasing her odd desires for him (which COULD improve her capabilities in some way or another)

So he acted first, as usual

“I guess I can see where this closer relationship takes me? As long as you’re willing to accept me as I am, Loki.”

Without saying anything, Loki gently placed Kiran into her chest, and sighed happily

“You know just what to say to a girl, you devious boy, you. I’m officially the happiest girl in all the realms...just me and you against all others, right my dearest Summoner?”

“I’m...Uh, glad to hear that your in good spirits about all this.”

Loki backed up, before hoisting Kiran to his feet slowly

“Let’s go, lover. Now that I have you, im going to never EVER let go...metaphorically of course...unless...”

“No thanks Loki...I think I’m good there...”

Without warning, Kiran received a kiss from the slightly intimidating female. Don’t tell anyone, but he secretly enjoyed the attentions from Loki...plus he imagines himself getting used to this whole “partnership” thing after all.


End file.
